Surprises
by Kiaira
Summary: Vegeta's actions has surprised Bulma over the years, but what is it that will surprises her the most? Set a year after Buu Saga.


A/N: Its me again, Kayla. Yeah, I wrote another one-shot. This one has been bugging me for a while. I hope you enjoy. Its as in canon as I could make it. I am currently re-watching the entire original series for the first time since I was twelve. So I am sorry if I get a few facts wrong. I am only on 62 at the moment. So please, make some corrections if they are wrong. I'd be happy to fix them.

Also, don't forget to go read Alex's fic, In Dreams.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does, so please don't sue.

Surprises

My husband Vegeta was always full of surprises. When I first laid eyes on him from the television set when he first arrived I found him frightening. And when my boyfriend of the time, Yamcha, was killed by his Sabiamen, I loathed him. On Namek, I was returned to be frightened of him, mostly because he was hunting us down for the Dragonballs.

When I learnt the truth of his past, I began to pity him. And after we arrived back to earth, he moved in with our family. He treated me like a slave woman, but I didn't let that get the better of me. I returned the favour by first making him wear that pink shirt. Even today he holds that against me, thought I think he kind of likes it. He does keep putting it on after its been washed and pressed.

It was when he moved in, that I did notice things about him. I found my pity was no longer there. I mean it was, but I didn't let my actions be reasoned by it. After he blew up the Gravity Room with him still in it, I took care of him. After I took him to his room to rest after we took care of his injuries, realization of just how much of a cursed life he had came to light. He always had nightmares. Even today, he has them. After he returned to training against my wishes, my worries grew, and my relationship with Yamcha shrank. Then our relationship ended.

Out of loneliness on both our parts, Vegeta and I were drawn together like magnets. It was all our relationship was based on: loneliness. It happened a year and a half after he moved in with us. And three months later, our son Trunks was conceived. I was someone that didn't want to get married or have children, and I was frightened at the thought of being a mother. I was even more frightened by the thought of telling the _father_. As I predicted, he freaked when I told him, and he left. A few weeks later he returned and took me aside. He told me he wanted a heir, and this was the closest that he was ever going to be to have this chance. He begged me to keep the baby. I felt pride fill me up inside knowing that he wanted _me_ to be the mother to _his_ child. Our relationship didn't improve, and he continued to try and become a Super Sayian, while I took care of all the stuff for our future son. It was only then that I felt lonely again. I was picking out toys, the crib, car seat, clothes and all the other baby things by myself. That didn't get in my way; things got done thanks to my very supportive parents. Especially my mother who was so happy to be having a grandchild to such a "handsome man".

Then he left to go into space. It left me shaken and angry because I was eight months pregnant at the time. It was less than a year that before the androids would appear, and he hadn't yet turn Super Sayian, which had me worried. We weren't as close as a couple should have been, but I had come to accept that I was in love with this prince.

When he returned from space, he was quiet, and we only had two weeks before the androids would appear. My first thought was that was he didn't ascend yet, and he was beginning to worry. I comforted him the best I could, and tried to get him to concentrate on our seven month old son Trunks. Vegeta refused to hold him, but he did study Trunks with interest as I breast feed him, rocked him, or bathed him. This fascinated me a great deal. He had no interest in holding his son, but he did study him, which lead me to believe he did _care_ for our child. It was during the android battle when he finally showed up that I knew why he had been so quiet. He had been trying to hide his new found power, just to show off during the battle. This surprised me, but none-the-less, I was proud. He wasn't being reckless with this power like it was some toy like I always pictured, but rather, he was using it to defend our planet. Me. Our son.

After the defeat of the android's was for the most part, I did see a change in him. It must have been because of the discovery that the mysterious youth was our son from the future. He still refused to hold Trunks, but he did learn to be a little bit more open with me about his feelings. He would begin to tell me about his nightmares, and he would let me hug him, or playfully tease him. Simple things, that meant the world to me. My biggest surprise of the time was when he at some point had decided to move into my bedroom, and he stayed. Even during our lust-filled nights, he would never stay. And now he did, even when we did nothing. I felt ready, and I told him how I felt about him. I think it scared him, and I think he thought that perhaps he was suppose to say the same in return. I didn't expect him to return my feelings, or to lie through his teeth just to please me. Before I could explain this to him, he ran off. The poor guy, I think I really rattled him.

He returned just after dinner and brought me into his arms and we made love that night. It wasn't like other nights. Before it was just sex. Just physical release. This had been the first time we ever _made love_. I knew then that he felt at least a little of what I felt for him, and he had expressed it to me. Needless to say, we grew closer after that. I felt like I knew everything that there was to know about him.

Then Majin arrived. When the wizard cast the dark spell on Vegeta giving him all that power, I felt my whole world crumble below me. Everything I thought I knew about the father of my child, was a lie. He would have rather been a monster killing as he pleased, than be with Trunks and I. When I returned to Dende's lookout after being revived and I saw my husband alive again with Goku, I had to fight the urge to both hug and beat him to death.

I didn't talk to him for a couple of weeks. I was sure that things between us were through. All that kept me going was watching Trunks who continued to worshipped the ground Vegeta walked on. It wasn't until Trunks told me that before Vegeta had sacrificed himself to try and stop Buu, that for the first time ever, Vegeta had hugged his son. I started to make eye contact with him again, which seemed to please the prince a great deal. Then that night he took me aside before we went to bed on opposite sides of our bed.

What happened next surprised me. I never thought that Vegeta in a million years, nay, in any lifetime would ever be beg for forgiveness. Its still such a strange feeling to remember his words, so much so, I am convinced that it was a dream, even today. In any case, I forgave him. If only for our son, and my sanity.

I didn't regret my decision. And our relationship seemed to return to normal. Though I knew I never would forgive him fully for his betrayal, I did let myself return to a daily routine. That only lasted a few days, before I noticed Vegeta had again become quiet. I tried to talk to him about it, but remained quiet. And then Trunks followed suit. I tried to talk to him about it, and I almost got it out of him too, but like his father, he remained silent. Then Vegeta gave me the biggest surprise of my life.

He proposed. I was shocked. I mean, Yamcha had proposed to me twice, and I had said no because I didn't want to ever get married. I didn't want to be a mother either. That had changed, and I was glad that I did become a mom. I love it. I love Trunks. And I loved Vegeta. I wanted them to remain in my life. So you can guess what my answer was.

It was a small ceremony, since I knew my husband-to-be wouldn't like a large ceremony. We went to the courts, and got a judge to marry us. It was my parents, Trunks, Vegeta and me. It was a nice ceremony. We exchanged our vows, which I wrote, but I had the go ahead from Vegeta after he read them. After they were read, we exchanged rings. It made me the happiest I had ever been in my life to have him put that ring on my finger.

When we returned home, my mother made us a nice dinner, and afterwords, my parents and Trunks both _conveniently _disappeared. You get three guesses what we did.

Things returned completely to normal, until a few months later, when my period was late. Your right, that was our little Bra. During these few months I had come to accept the fact that Vegeta was never going to wear the wedding band. I didn't except him too, but deep down inside I had hoped he would. I never even saw it, but I knew he hadn't lost it. Vegeta was one to always like to hide his precious treasures, even from me. I never mentioned it, but I sometimes often let my finger play with mine on my finger. The months passed, and soon, I was full term. I had forgotten at this time of my silly little wish, and was concentrating on Bra. Vegeta was there throughout the entire pregnancy; when he wasn't training Trunks. Then my water broke. I was in the lab, and one of my fellow scientist's had taken me to the hospital, and contacted my parents before rushed to the hospital. Vegeta had been a little ticked off that he wasn't the one who had been called, but he hurried over none the less. It wasn't until he was there that I realized just how much I had wanted him to do be there for Trunk's birth. Mind you I _knew_ that I wanted him to be there, but with him being there for Bra's birth was when it really became clear.

He held my hand, and even managed to compliment me about my surprising strength when I nearly squeezed his hand clear off from labour. He stayed by myself, even after he was clearly freaked out by the sounds that was coming out of me during the birthing. And after Bra was born, I knew the moment he saw her it was love at first sight. He has never been so caring toward anyone in the same way he is with Bra. His little Sayian princess. It was easy to convince him join me on the hospital bed and hold her, and that is how he stayed for the longest time until Bra was taken back to the nursery.

My husband looked so at peace. Which made it easy for me to cuddle up to him without protest because we were in public.

As I cuddled up to him on his shoulder, and rested my hand on his chest, I noticed and odd shaped circle under his shirt. I curiously looked up at him, and confused he looked back down at me. My hand rose up from his chest to his collar, where my hand moved aside his collar, showing a chain. My eyes widened, and I pulled the chain from his shirt. He became even more confused, but a blush did noticeably creep up to his cheeks. I pulled the chain out, finding what was dangling from the chain.

My eyes widened. In all our years together, and all the surprises he has given me over the years, this had been the biggest. Bigger than when he proposed, when he betrayed me, begged me to bare his heir or even when he returned my feelings. On this chain was his wedding band. The one I had given him during our wedding, when he took me as his wife. And I, when he became my husband.

My eyes began to water, but no tears fell. Rather my hand released the chain and my hand drew up his neck, his jaw and then to his check. There it stopped, but my whole body moved as in a swift motion I captured his lips to share with him all the emotions that were building up inside me. He returned the kiss, just in the same way he did the night we first made love, but this was a chaste kiss. He broke away, but an arm came up around me, and held me close. I wanted to ask him why he finally chose to wear it, but I didn't want to question it. It didn't matter if he only wore this once, or everyday from this point till he died. He kept it. He knew the importance, and that told me that he truly did respect me, and that he cared what I thought of him. And he knew what I thought of him, especially this very moment. And I knew what he thought of me.


End file.
